


Loving you was Never a Good Idea

by And_Penny



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I have no regrets, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, This is really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Penny/pseuds/And_Penny
Summary: Tumblr prompt (a word and a ship): lams? and nostalgia for the word I guess





	Loving you was Never a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> You can also check this fic out on my [tumblr](http://overfour-sets-of-corsets.tumblr.com/post/170696827608/lams-and-nostalgia-for-the-word-i-guess)

John Laurens was not one to cry. Normally Alex was the one in tears and John would hold him and whisper sweet nothings into his ears until the sniffles stopped and the tears ran out.

John much preferred getting angry. Anger was the perfect combination of emotion and expression without all the vulnerability that came with crying. So John would rage and Alex would keep his distance until he was sure he wouldn’t become an accidental punching bag.

This had always worked for them. A perfect balance of soft and hard, gentle and fierce, yin and yang. It kept their world spinning even when others’ had stopped.

But now Alex was gone. Alex was gone and he was never coming back.

So John raged.

He raged and raged and raged and when he was done raging he cried. He cried for the days they would never have. He cried for the things they would never say. He cried tears of misery, of heartbreak, and of pain. But he also cried tears of balance, of order, and of completion. He cried to restore what had been lost. He cried to keep his world spinning even when Alex’s had stopped. He cried a yin to his yang and when he was done; when the sniffles stopped and the tears ran out:

John followed his love into the darkness of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to shoot me a message about my fics [here](http://overfour-sets-of-corsets.tumblr.com/), or you can check out my personal blog [here](http://harold-the-pansexual-llama.tumblr.com/). Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
